1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to photographic processing equipment. In particular, the present invention is an adjustable width marking system for providing cut and end-of-order marks on photographic print paper strips.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In commercial photographic processing operations very high rates of processing need to be achieved and maintained in order to operate profitably. To expedite the photographic processing, films of similar type and size are spliced together for developing and printing purposes. After the films are developed, a photographic printer prints the photographic images contained in the film in an edge-to-edge relationship on a continuous strip of photosensitive paper. The photographic printer causes high intensity light to be passed through the film and imaged on the photographic print paper, thereby exposing the photographic emulsion layers of the print paper. The print paper is subsequently removed from the printer and developed. A photographic paper cutter cuts individual prints from the strip, the prints are sorted by customer order (either manually or automatically), and are ultimately packaged and sent to the customer.
Automatic photographic paper cutters have been developed which automatically cut the print paper into individual prints. These automatic paper cutters are controlled by indicia which are placed along the print paper by the photographic printer. Typically the indicia are of two types: cut marks and end-of-order marks. Cut marks indicate the desired location of a cut between adjacent prints. End-of-order marks, which typically appear along the opposite edge of the print paper from the cut marks, indicate the end of a customer's order. The automatic paper cutter includes a sensor which senses the cut marks and causes the individual prints to be cut from the strip at desired locations. The separated prints are passed to an order packaging or grouping device which groups the prints in response to the end-of-order marks which are sensed by the automatic cutter.
In many photographic printers the cut marks and end-of-order marks are produced by solenoid driven paper punches, which punch a small hole or notch at or near the edge of the print paper. Another type of device for producing cut marks and end-of-order marks uses small light sources positioned in the opposite edges of the print paper. The cut marks and end-of-order marks are produced by energizing the appropriate light source. This causes a small portion of the print paper to be exposed. The intensity and duration of the light from the light source creates a small dark photographically produced mark near the edge of the print paper.
It is important that the cut marks and end-of-order marks be placed in a predictable position with respect to the edges of the photographic print paper, so that the marks can be sensed reliably. In large photofinishing operations a photographic printer may be "dedicated" to a single size of print, and the position of the marking devices is originally set and is adjusted infrequently. In smaller photofinishing operations the same printer often is used to make prints of different sizes, which generally entails a change in the width of the print paper. In photographic printers which handle more than one width of print paper, the adjustments of the cut and end-of-order marking devices can prove to be quite time-consuming. Whenever the width of print paper is changed, the marking devices must be readjusted so that they have the proper position with respect to the edges of the print paper. There is a need for improved cut and end-of-order marking devices which can be used with a variety of paper widths, while not requiring time-consuming adjustments.